


🦈Sharkboy and 💥Lavagirl Have A Daughter🐟

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005), We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Adventure, Child, F/M, Family, Heroes & Heroines, Married Couple, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Guppy is the 5 year-old daughter of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, she has both "shark and lava powers.When fighting villains or entering a shark frenzy, she wears blue sunglasses.She has water-based abilities and shark-like qualities as opposed to her mother, 's, lava-based abilities.The combined genetics of her parents gave Guppy the ability to manipulate water to her will, but it requires her to be hydrated or have a liquid source nearby.
Relationships: Lavagirl/Sharkboy (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D)
Kudos: 2





	🦈Sharkboy and 💥Lavagirl Have A Daughter🐟

Guppy is the 5 year-old daughter of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, she has both "shark and lava powers.

When fighting villains or entering a shark frenzy, she wears blue sunglasses.

She has water-based abilities and shark-like qualities as opposed to her mother, 's, lava-based abilities.

The combined genetics of her parents gave Guppy the ability to manipulate water to her will, but it requires her to be hydrated or have a liquid source nearby.

She has the strength of a shark paired with endurable teeth that can rip bars apart.

She can generate the sound of a shark when she enters a "shark frenzy".

Guppy's shark frenzy is less volatile and more contained than her fathers.

Sharkboy and Lavagirl have a dughter named Guppy who takes after both her parents with shark and lava powers.

They teach her how to use her powers when she needs them. She practices with both of them so they can train her to help them save the world.

Don't be fooled by this sweet little child she will distract you with her water manipulation powers and use her shark strength and frenzy when she is stressed or angry and will fight anyone who gets in her way.

"When we have to save the world you will be with us, that way all of us with our powers combined we can defeat any evil that wants to destroy the world" Sharkboy said.

"I know but what happens when i run out of water, and don't have any near by" Guppy said.

"We will get you alot of water to add to your cup when you need it, dad will have the water when your cup is empty, with that being said you are a very strong 5 year-old and we are lucky to have you be with us and to train with us when the world needs it" Lavagirl said.


End file.
